In the forest
by salli-san22
Summary: There was a certain handsome elf in the forest and he was handsome and he needed help! one Shot!


Legolas was a blonde elf with long hair and tall legs and was really handsome and he liked to wear grey leggings and everybody thought he looked so good in the letter grey. all the girl elfs and the boys wanted to date him but he didn't want to date any boys and he especially didn't want to date Gimli!! Sometimes he thought Frodo and sam had too close of a relationship and he wanted to but he couldn't find any girls he wanted to have that kind of a relationshi[p with! Legolas knew that he needed to be with the best girl ever. One night he was walking through the forests of Middle Earth that was by his home and thinking about the dreams that elfs have. And he was thinking about how Arwen and Aaragorn were in love and they were not an elf and an elf and he was wondering if maybe the girl he wanted to be with was not an elf at all... but SOMETHING ELSE.  
Lost in his thoughts, he tripped over a mighty oak and he fell face down SPLAT in the water! He was drowning! The water made little waves all upstream and downstream! The water cloudled up into his lungs! And he chocked! In the icy fingers of the water!

Unknownst to him someone was listening!  
In the water a dark shape lurched!  
Tiny bubbles came up and tickled Legalas's chin! HE tried to open his eyes but the water burned his eyes with its icyness! All he could feel was with his elf senses a shape nearby.

A strong arm reached around his sculpted waist and he felt two other small things wrapping around his legs and he wondered WHY? I aam drowning, he thought. Maybe I need to drown. Maybe it's my time to die.

He fell limp in the grasp of this creature. Somehow he felt comfortable and warm like home. He was happy! This must be what it's like to finally die.  
But then, he felt the warm air around him. He was nestled against some wet moss that grew on the nobbly knee of a nearby tree that grew tall into the sky and he looked up at it, looking blurry. A face with a golden halo looked at him.  
"Are you an angle?" he asked.

A soft voice chortled. "No silly I'm not an angle! I did just save your from the water though b/c you were drowing!"

Lesgles eye was still fuzzy. He blinked a few couple of times and beheld the most beautiful creature his elfen mind had ever imagined!

"Who are you!" he sighed orally!

"I am you're friend.

"But how did you save me out of that water? You are just a girl. He thought, (a very beautiful girl.) He had never before ever beheld such beautiful piercing innocence. Her eyes were like the pretty girl version of Frodo's eyes. They were shining like that rock that Gilmi showed him one time in those mines! "In my language we call friend melon!"  
The pretty girl giggled. "Tehehehe."

"Why are your eyebrows so archy?"

"WHAT?" Sally said. "WHY WOULD YOU NOTICE MY EYEBROWS?

"i justn oticed them because they are on your fiace. They are above your eyes and you eyes are like shining diamoinds of glittering pearl."

Sally hid her face behind her hands. "I don't want to talk aobut it!" Sally wept.  
"I don't know what yo uwant to talk about," said Legolas forlornly. "I was just noticing what I saw. You have pointy ears like me! Does that mean you are an elf girl?"

Her eyes got really big like giant plates. "I WISH!" exclaimed Sally. "Elves are pretty. I'm not pretty!" She squished her face into her hands and wept. Big tears dripped through her fingers. They sparkled as they fell through the air and landed on Legolas's upturned chest like empathetic pearls. Legolas's heart felt like a brick of lead. "Don't cry, pretty stranger! You just saved my life. You should be happy!"

"I AM HAPPY I SAVED YOUR LIFE. I've seen you in these woods before."

"I think I need to be getting back said Legolas. I have to go to a feast that Aragorn and Arwen are having in the forest. Merry and Piipin are bringing their new invention. Sam will be there with Rose and also the family he has, but Frodo won't be there because he and Galadriel and Bilbo and Gandalf and Elrond all went on vacation to the Grey Havens. But everyone else will be there. Even Glimi. He's a dwarf."

"Cam I come with you? I feel a kindredship between us and don't want to loose that, no matter what happens." Her eyes shined.

Legolas's eyes shined back at her, gleaming with compassionship. "Your right!" He said, and she knew it because she saw it in the fluctuating depths of his pristine orbs. The innocence of his soul was shining there like that many sparkling Tiaras. Legolas slowly got up to his feet and was shaking in his legs because he was cold.

Sally was still on the floor. Legolas extended a hfriendly arm to help her up. "Let me help you to your feet," he said genteely.

Sally CHOKED. "I wish you could!" she proclaimed mournfully, tears blurring in her lavendar eyes like little pools of sorrow.  
Legolas then noticed the curling pink scales that extended from Sally's lower torso, curling up, that extending into a pink and yellow and orange curl.  
"You have a tail," he noticed. "You are a siren? Odisseyus told me abou tthose!"

"If we wait till the sun goes up I can have legs," sally splained.

"Well, let me carry you to the palace nad I will put you outside of the palace untill the sun starts to rise and then you can join the feast.

Sally smiled up at him and his heart began to leap. "But if you have to do all that that is to much! You don't need to do that. I'm such a horrible person burdening yo uand you're so pretty and I'm so not and I deserve to die because I'm different and nobody likes me and and and I was hiding in the stream to get away and then I found you and I caused you trouble too! I'm just a pestilence! I am a total pestilence! " she sobbed into her tail.  
He looked at her seriously with a gleam of hope. ""I want you to look into my eyes, beautiful stranger,"

And she did. And in them she saw such truth and such loving compassionship. Her soul burst.  
He said, "You could never be a burden. You saved my life! Now come with me and I will take you and put you outside of the palace until you can have legs. I too have seen many strange things in parts of my life. I have seen trolls and dungeons and giant flaming eyeballs and tiny people with hairy feet named hobbits and houses with circular doors that are in hills and houses in trees like my people and giant wolves that look like hyenas which men can ride on in wars and flying dragon things that have skeletons on them in cloaks that were called the dark riders. You are definitely not as strange as some of these things! In fact you are so beautiful, you are far more wonderful than anything else I have eve rseen. Even some of those jewels that Gimlie showed me."  
And Logolas reached down and picked her up in his strong arms and they walked back to the palace. 


End file.
